Face-middle-book (version hobbit)
by Pandora-Linchpin
Summary: Ça donnerait quoi de voir tous les personnages de la Terre du Milieu sur facebook alias face-middle-book chez eux ? Pour savoir venez lire ;) Version hobbit !
1. Chapitre 1: Film 1 partie 1

Youhou ! C'est moi qui viens envahir la partie hobbit avec mes conneries facebook ! :D Pour ceux qui me suive déjà pour la version SDA je suis contente de vous retrouver ici et pour les autres bienvenue :P

Ma fic est un délire où je m'amuse à mettre tous les personnages sur facebook :)

Ceux qui me suivaient déjà avant, comme pour la version sda les premiers chapitres au nombre de cinq ou six seront exclusivement sur les films. Viendra ensuite les questions où vous pourrez attaquer tous ces chers personnages ;)

Message rapide ici en hommage à tous les morts des derniers attentats terroristes en France. Julindy fait d'ailleurs une fic-recueil ( titre : "Je Suis Charlie") où tout le monde peut envoyer son texte (à Julindy qui le publiera à la suite) dans le but de faire un recueil de pleins de textes pour rendre hommage à toutes ces personnes décédés. Une simple lecture est aussi hommage :)

Nous sommes tous Charlie !

Sinon j'espère que ce début vous plaira. :)

Bonne lecture ! :)

**Film 1, partie 1**

**Bilbon Sacquet **et **Gandalf le Gris **sont désormais amis.

O O O

**Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne **a publié sur le mur de **Gandalf le Gris : **Elle est où cette maison avec le signe sur la porte ?

**Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne : **?

O O O

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne **a publié sur le mur de **Fili : **Et toi tu sais où elle est cette porte ?

O O O

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne **a publié sur le mur de **Kili : **C'est où la maison de Bilbon Sacquet ? Par Mahal cela fait deux heures que je tourne en rond !

O O O

**Thorin Ecu de chêne **a publié sur le mur de **Balin : **Toi, dis moi où se trouve la maison de ce "cambrioleur" ?

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **Hein ! Dis moi Balin !

O O O

**Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne **a publié dans le groupe "Thorin Ecus de Chêne" **: **Mais pourquoi personne ne me répond ?

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **EH OH ! IL Y A QUELQU'UN ?

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **VOUS ALLEZ REPONDREZ PTIN ?!

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **FILI, KILI, si vous ne répondez pas je préviens votre mère et croyez moi ça va CHAUFFER !

O O O

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne **a publié sur le mur de **Bilbon Sacquet : **Elle est où ta maison ?

**Bilbon Sacquet : **Vous voyez la place du marché ?

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **J'y suis...

**Bilbon Sacquet : **Ok, alors après la place du marché, il faut suivre le chemin de gauche, puis tourner à droite après le champs de maïs puis il faut ensuite continuer tout droit avant de prendre à gauche à la deuxième intersection qui elle se trouve légèrement à droite juste avant le mini champs de citrouille puis passer devant les trois maisons aux portes jaunes et tourner avant la quatrième maison vers la droite puis continuer sur 25 pas avant de prendre le chemin légèrement à gauche qui monte. Après ça vous marcher encore jusqu'à la troisième brouette qui se trouve sur votre droite, vous tournez à droite à ce moment puis même pas deux pas après vous prenez à droite. Vous marchez environ cinq minutes, ce qui équivaut à passer devant un autre champs de maïs, un de haricot et un de carotte. Puis enfin passez devant deux maisons aux portes bleus juste avant de tourner à gauche puis à droite juste après, avant de continuer encore un peu et d'arriver devant une allée de maison. La mienne est celle avec la porte verte, c'est le quatrième très exactement.

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **Wouah putain... Tu m'étonnes que j'ai pas trouvé !

**Bilbon Sacquet : **Mais en fait... vous êtes qui ?

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **J'arrive tu verras bien !

**Bilbon Sacquet : **Il y a déjà bien trop de nains chez moi !

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **Parce que les autres sont arrivés et ne m'ont pas répondu ? Ca leur arrive de regarder leur téléphone ? Et d'où tu sais que je suis un nain ?

**Bilbon Sacquet : **A votre taille sur votre photo peut être... Sinon je ne les surveille pas... attendez... ah bas la moitié est en train de manger toute ma bouf, deux sont en train de détruire ma plomberie et un jeunes avec une espèce de mèche joue à Candy Crush..

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **KILI ! Il est sur son portable ce saligaud et ne me répond même pas ?!

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **Ah et gardez moi à manger !

**Bilbon Sacquet : **Et puis quoi encore ? C'est MA maison ! MA nourriture !

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **Un repas chaud de préférence.

**Bilbon Sacquet : **...

O O O

**Bilbon Sacquet **a rejoint le groupe "Compagnie de Thorin Ecu de chêne"

**Bilbon Sacquet : **Sacre bleu... mais pourquoi ais-je fais ça ?

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **Je me pose exactement la même question !

O O O

**Bilbon Sacquet **a été identifié dans la photo de **Fili : **Tu crois qu'on l'a pas vu la petite pomme que t'as donné en douce à Myrtille ?

**Kili : **xD

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **En plus d'être inutile il donne notre nourriture aux poneys -.-'

O O O

**Bilbon Sacquet **a publié sur le mur de **Gandalf le Gris : **Revenez s'il vous plait !

**Gandalf le Gris : **J'ai besoin de rester loin de l'entêtement des nains pour un moment !

**Dwalin : **Dites plutôt que vous préféré aller fumer tranquille pour pas qu'on vous pique votre herbe à pipe...

**Gandalf le Gris : **Mais pas du tout !

O O O

**Enfant **a publié sur le mur de **Balin : **Père noël ! Père noël !

**Balin : **Par Mahal cela fait cent fois que je vous le répète, JE NE SUIS PAS LE PERE NOEL !

**Enfant : **Mais... père noël...

**Balin : **Retournes jouer soit gentil !

O O O

**Kili **a publié sur le groupe "** Compagnie de Thorin Ecu de Chêne**" **: **Eh oh, Fili et moi ont a faim ! Amenez la bouffe sinon vous retrouverez deux cadavres avec les poneys !

**Bofur : **Roh lala ... Vous êtes casse pieds vous deux !

**Fili : **Non on a faim :D

**Bofur : **Je vous envois Bilbon.

**Bilbon Sacquet : **Pourquoi moi ?

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **Parce que porter des assiettes doit être la seule tâche que vous êtes à même de réussir !

**Bilbon Sacquet : **...

O O O

**Kili **a publié sur le groupe "** Compagnie de Thorin Ecu de Chêne**" **: **Euh Thorin...

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **Quoi ?

**Kili : **On a un petit soucis comprenant des poneys, un hobbit et des trolls...

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **Ne me dis pas que même porter des assiettes il en a pas été capable ?

**Fili : **Disons que des trolls ont pris des poneys et qu'on a envoyé le hobbit pour les récupérer vu que c'est un cambrioleur...

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **Par Mahal il va se faire tuer cet idiot !

**Kili : **On vient vers vous mais prenez vos armes on va devoir l'aider.

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **Et vous en fait ?! Vous n'étiez pas censé surveiller les poneys ?

**Fili : **héhé...

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **-.-'

O O O

**Tom le Troll : **Quelqu'un saurait comment cuisiner des nains ?

**Azog : **Attend je t'envois mon livre de recettes !

O O O

**La compagnie de Thorin Ecu de Chêne **est actuellement en train de se faire cuire en brochette.

_(Azog et Bolg aiment ça)_

O O O

**Dori **a publié dans le groupe "**Compagnie de Thorin Ecu de Chêne**" **: **Quelqu'un aurait une idée ? Il commence à faire sérieusement chaud là !

**Nori : **BILBON ?! Au nom de Mahal que faites vous ? Je pense qu'ils se débrouilleront très bien tout seul pour nous manger ! Ils n'ont pas besoin qu'on les AIDE !

**Bilbon Sacquet : **J'essaye de gagner du temps ...

**Dori : **Gagner du temps ? A quoi bon si c'est pour finir manger en brochette de toute façon !

**Bilbon Sacquet : **Je gagne du temps en attendant Gandalf !

**Dwalin : **Il ne sait pas où ont est et on ne sait pas où il est alors franchement...

**Bilbon Sacquet : **Rooooh mais vous êtes agaçants ! Je lui ais envoyé un message facebook ! (plutôt 105 messages en fait)

**Dwalin : **Et il fout quoi ? Il peut pas se bouger un peu plus le cul sérieux ?

**Gandalf le Gris : **Whooo ça va ! J'arrive deux secondes... je finis de fumer et j'arrive !

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **Il est pas sérieux le vieux ?

**Gandalf le Gris : ** Je te ferais dire que le vieux à un bâton magique capable que briser un rocher en deux alors le roi sans sa montagne va se calmer deux minutes !

**Kili : **Et ça sert à quoi d'avoir un bâton briseur de rocher ?

**Gandalf le Gris : ** Magie, magie... Tu veras !

O O O

**Pandora-Linchpin **a publié sur le mur de **Bifur : **On t'avait déjà dit que tu avais une hache dans le crâne ?

**Bifur : **Nan c'est vrai, j'ai une hache dans la tête ? On me prend vraiment pour un con...

**Pandora-Linchpin : **Oh ça va je demande juste...

O O O

**Fili **a publié dans le groupe "**Compagnie de Thorin Ecu de Chêne**" **: **Ce magicien (avec de la merde sur le visage en passant) compte vraiment semer des wargs avec... des lapins ?

**Dwalin : **Je crois bien que oui...

**Panpan* : **Nous les lapins, on est super rapide d'abord !

**Fili : **O_o

O O O

**Gandalf le Gris **Et **La compagnie de Thorin Ecu de Chêne **sont à Imladris/Fondcombe

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **Si c'est une blague ce n'est ABSOLUMENT pas drôle !

**Gandalf le Gris : **Je comptais bientôt vous informer de notre destination justement...

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **Quand exactement ?

**Gandalf le Gris : **A notre arrivée là bas.

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **Génial...

O O O

**Bofur **a publié sur le groupe "** Compagnie de Thorin Ecu de Chêne**" **: **Qui veut économiser de l'argent avec moi pour acheter des lunettes à Kili ? Il doit avoir un petit problème de vue pour être prêt à draguer UN elfe... xD

_(Dwalin, Balin, Bifur, Fili et 7 autres personnes aiment ça)_

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **O_o

**Kili : **Bofur t'es pas cool...

O O O

**Patrick **et **Nori **sont désormais amis.

**Dori : **C'est qui ce Patrick ?

**Patrick : **Je suis Patrick l'étoile de mer héhé :D

**Dori : **Ah ok je comprend mieux...

**Kili : **On dirait que les étoiles de mer se regroupent... xD

**Nori : **Et alors ?

**Kili : **rien, rien... xD

O O O

**Patrick **et **Nori **aiment la page "Vive les étoiles de mer".

O O O

**Capitaine Crochet **a publié sur le mur de **Azog : **Bienvenue au club ! :D

**Azog : **Club de quoi ?

**Capitaine Crochet : **Bas on a tous les deux plus de mains et ont a mis un crochet à la place ;)

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **Vous auriez du accrocher une pelle à votre bras, pour creuser votre tombe !

_(La compagnie de Thorin Ecu de Chêne aime ça)_

O O O

*Panpan est la lapin qui tape du pied dans "Bambi"

Voilà :D J'espère que vous avez aimé et peut être même rigolez ^^

Surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, j'adore ça :P

La suite viendra... hum, avant la fin du mois ^^ J'ai voulu poster le premier chapitre parce que ça fait longtemps que je dis que j'allais commencer la version hobbit et que j'ai voulu vous livrer un chapitre pour patienter :P Je fais au plus vite pour la suite ;)

Bisouxxxxx


	2. Chapitre 2: Film 1 partie 2

Chalut ! :D Tout d'abord... Merci, merci pour toutes ces reviews ! C'est génial ;) Et je remercie aussi tous les ajouts aux favoris et les follows. :) Ca motive pour écrire ^^

Donc sinon voilà la suite comme promis ;) Ce chapitre se base sur la suite du premier film et j'ai été un peu moins inspiré mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même :)

réponses aux reviews anonymes :

**Galataney : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise ;) Et ne t'inquiète pas je vais continuer :P En espérant que ce chapitre te plaira. Bisous

**laptitecerise : **Merci pour ta review :) Contente de te faire rire ^^ Et désolé de t'avoir tué avec cette phrase xD

Bonne lecture ! :)

**Film 1, partie 2**

**Bofur **a rejoint le groupe "**Vive les chapeaux !**"

O O O

**Galadriel **a publié sur le mur de **Gandalf le Gris : **Vous avez apportez quelque chose... Vous le tenez de Radagast... Il l'a trouvé à Dol Guldur...

**Gandalf le Gris : **Oui...

**Galadriel : **Montrer moi !

**Gandalf le Gris : **J'aurais pas du le montrer... Il me saoul Saroumane, il arrête pas de parler !

**Galadriel : **Il est septique...

**Gandalf le Gris : **Il ne veut surtout pas comprendre que le mal est revenu !

**Devin : **Oh crois moi, ça il l'a très bien comprit... (un peu trop d'ailleurs...)

**Gandalf le Gris : **?

**Gandalf le Gris : **Et voilà que maintenant il critique notre quête...

**Elrond : **Ca vous dérangerais d'écouter quand même ?! Saroumane est en train de parler ! Vous croyez que j'ai pas vu que vous parliez sur face-middle-book hein ?

**Gandalf le Gris : **Galadriel avait un truc à me dire et avec l'autre insupportable c'est pas possible d'en placer une ! Comment tu voulais que je fasse moi ?

**Elrond : **Apprenez donc à communiquer par la pensée ! On aura au moins l'impression que vous écoutez !

**Gandalf le Gris : **T'es marrant toi... c'est pas possible...

**Saroumane : **NON MAIS VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MA GUEULE ?! Je suis en train de parler tout seul là ! Aucun respect !

O O O

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne **a publié dans le groupe "**Compagnie de Thorin Ecu de Chêne**" : KILI !

**Kili : **Euh oui, je suis juste derrière toi en fait...

**Fili* : **Même quand je suis sur le point de me faire écraser contre un rocher, mon oncle cri avec une voix inquiète le nom de mon frère alors que lui est tranquille derrière lui et que moi, théoriquement, je suis mort écrabouillé... #Jesuisinvisible

O O O

**Gandalf le Gris **a publié dans le groupe "**Compagnie de Thorin Ecu de Chêne**" **: **Vous êtes sans moi quelques jours et vous trouvez déjà des emmerdes ?

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez ...

**Gandalf le Gris : **Oh rien, juste quelques petits rochers inoffensifs... ou peut être des montagnes qui ont essayés de se tuer entre elles et qui ont faillis vous tuer en passant...

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **Et bien personne n'est mort !

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne :** Et d'où vous savez ça vous ?

**Bilbon Sacquet : **Moi...

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **Parce qu'en plus d'être inutile vous vous plaignez ?! De mieux en mieux... Dire que je suis aller vous récupérer alors que vous avez faillit mourir...

**Bilbon Sacquet : **Je ne me suis absolument pas plains ! Je lui ai juste raconté !

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **C'est pareil...

O O O

**Kili **a publié dans le groupe "**Compagnie de Thorin Ecu de Chêne**" : Thorin... JE SUIS DESOLE, DESOLE, DESOLE !

**Fili : **Moi aussi ! Pardonnez nous...

**Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne : **Qu'est ce que vous avez encore fait cette fois ci ?! Ils vont me tuer un jour...

**Fili : **C'est sans doute notre faute si une trappe s'est ouverte dans la grotte... et jzh iseh

**Fili : **Merde excusez moi mais un gobelin m'a poussé violemment et je n'arrivais pas à écrire.

**Thorin Ecu-de-chêne : **Ne changes pas de sujet !

**Fili : **... Et bien... on pense que les gobelins ont découvert notre présence à cause de Kili et moi...

**Thorin Ecu-de-chêne : **Comment ?!

**Kili : **Et bien tu avais dis de ne pas regarder au fond...

**Thorin Ecu-de-chêne : **Oui en effet. Ne me dis pas que ... ?!

**Kili : **héhé... il est possible qu'on soit un peu aller regarder au fond...

**Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne : **Misère !

**Fili :** Et peut être qu'on a dérangé un truc ou je sais pas quoi qui aurait signalé notre présence ...

**Thorin Ecu-de-chêne : **Mais c'est pas possible ! Qu'ais-je fais pour avoir des abrutis pareil dans ma famille... ?!

**Fili : **Désolé...

O O O

**Bilbon Sacquet : **Euh excusez moi de vous déranger mais j'ai un petit problème (et oui pour les nains qui se posent la question je suis vivant). C'est un peu (beaucoup en fait) une question de vie ou de mort. J'ai absolument besoin de la réponse à cette énigme " Sans voix, il crie; Sans ailes, il voltige; Sans dents, il mort; Sans bouche, il murmure."

**Dwalin : **Mais où êtes vous ? (perso on est prisonniers au milieu de je ne sais combien de gobelins et ces abrutis n'ont même pas remarqué que j'étais sur mon tel)

**Bilbon Sacquet : **Où je suis ? Aucune idée ! Alors répondez à l'énigme je vous en supplie !

**Le père Fouras : **Mais c'est le vent bien sûr ! Faudrait que je la ressorte à Fort Boyard d'ailleurs !

**Bilbon Sacquet : **Merci ! Et celle ci : " Qu'est ce qui a des racines que personne ne voit, qui est plus grand que les arbres, qui monte, monte et pourtant jamais ne pousse ?"

**Balin : **C'est la montagne !

**Jean-Pierre-Foucault : **C'est votre dernier mot ?

**Balin : **?

**Bilbon Sacquet : **Oh merci vous me sauvez la vie !

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **Pourquoi diable faites vous un jeu d'énigmes en fait ?

**Bilbon Sacquet : **Longue histoire...

**Dwalin : ** Bref on vous laisse par que ça chauffe là... ils ont vu Orcrist alias le fendoir à Gobelins ...

O O O

**Roi Gobelin **a publié sur le mur de **Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **Espèce de moins que rien mwouhahahahahahahahahah !

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **Moi au moins j'ai pas un triple menton...

O O O

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne **a publié sur le mur de **Gandalf le Gris : **Au fait, c'est le moment de vous bougez les fesses et de nous sauver là !

**Gandalf le Gris : **Excusez moi mais je vapote là !

**Kili : **Il vapo... quoi ?

**Gandalf le Gris : **Vapoter ! On dit fumer une cigarette et quand c'est une cigarette électronique on dit vapoter !

**Kili : **R-I-D-I-C-U-L-E !

**Gandalf le Gris : **Je vais prendre mon temps alors !

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **Vous faites ça et c'est vos cendres que vous allez vapoter !

**Gandalf le Gris : **Ouah ça va j'arrive, pas la peine de devenir violent et de me menacer !

O O O

**Gollum : **SAAAAAAAAAAAACQUET ! QUE CE SOIT MAUDIT ! ON LE HAIS A JAMAIS !

**Bofur : **Pourquoi dit-il votre nom Bilbon ?

**Bilbon Sacquet : **Aucune idée...

O O O

**Gandalf le Gris **a publié sur le groupe **La compagnie de Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **Quelqu'un aurait pas une voir plusieurs allumettes ?

**Dwalin : **Pourquoi faire ?

**Balin : **Moi j'ai pas.

**Gandalf le Gris : ** Vous ne trouvez pas que ces wargs seraient beaucoup plus jolis avec le poil tout roussis ? ;)

_(La compagnie de Thorin Ecu de Chêne aime ça)_

**Dwalin : **En effet mais j'ai pas d'allumettes...

**Bilbon Sacquet : **Moi non plus.

**Ori : **Non plus.

**Gandalf le Gris : **Quelqu'un en a putain ?

**Bilbon Sacquet : **Votre bâton magique peut rien faire ?

**Kili : **J'avoue ! Il est bien capable de briser un rocher en deux ! Pourquoi il pourrait pas allumer un feu ?

**Gandalf le Gris : **Il est fatigué ok ?! Bon quelqu'un a des allumettes oui ou non ?

**Thorin Ecus de Chêne : **Non.

**Bifur : **Non plus.

**Nori : **Nop..

**Gandalf le Gris : **On va jamais y arriver...

**Bofur : **j'en ai pas non plus.

**Ori : **Eh mais sinon j'ai un briquet !

**Bilbon Sacquet : **-.-'

**Gandalf le Gris : **Bougre d'idiot, ce n'est que maintenant que vous le dites ? Donnez le moi tout de suite sombre crétin !

O O O

**Roi des Aigles **a publié sur le mur de **Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **Ca fera 25€ de transport pour chacun des nains plus 5€ par nains aussi pour toutes les plumes que vous nous avez arraché !

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **C'est quoi cette arnaque ? C'est bien trop cher, je ne payerai pas !

**Roi des Aigles : **Dans ce cas je me vois obligé de tous vous jeter du haut du Carrock...

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **Pfff... espèce de rapace !

**Roi des Aigles :** Comme vous voudrez ! Les amis, jetons les !

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **Oh ça va on va payer !

**Roi des Aigles : **Dans ce cas tout va bien :)

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **...

O O O

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne **et **Bilbon Sacquet **sont désormais amis.

O O O

Moi qui pensais que Gandalf avait de l'instinct et arrivait toujours au bon moment... Il était juste prévenu par facebook ce voyou ! :P Pareil pour le conseil blanc... faut l'imaginer parler à Galadriel non pas par la pensée mais discrètement, le téléphone sous la table, sur facebook xD

* Je ne sais pas si vous avez fais attention mais lorsque que la compagnie rencontre les géants de pierre et que Thorin et quelques nains ont réussis à être à l'abris alors que les autres sont encore sur un des genoux du géant, et bien alors que ces dernier sont censés mourir écrasés, Thorin cri d'une voix grave et inquiète le nom de "Kili" alors que c'est en fait Fili qui était sur le rocher près à mourir... petite erreur de scénario que j'ai ici tourné en dérision :P

Voilà :D Vous avez aimé ?

Petite (ou grande ^^) review ? :D

J'essaye de vous faire la suite pour dans deux semaines parce que j'ai pas mal de contrôles dans la semaine à venir donc j'aurais pas trop le temps :/ Mais je fais au plus vite ;)

Bisous


	3. Chapitre 3: Film 2 partie 1

Hey ! x) Alors désolé de ce long retard mais récemment mon ordi est mort et est donc allé faire un tour chez le réparateur ^^ Mais la suite est là :)

Bon le début n'a pas rapport avec le film c'est plus une connerie qui m'est venue donc je l'ai mise ^^ Du coup je ferrais peut être le 2ème film en trois parties… je verrais )

Et merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Je suis vraiment contente que vous aimiez ) Merci aussi vous tous vos ajouts aux favoris et vos follows :P

Ah et pour ceux qui suivent la version sda, le prochain chap devrait arriver dans la semaine (normalement ^^).

réponses aux reviews anonymes :

**Galataney : **Merci beaucoup ! Contente que ça te plaise ) Et ne t'inquiète pas, pour l'instant je parodie les films et ensuite tous les personnages y compris les morts reviendront sur facebook :P

**laptitecerise : **Oh je suis méchante je t'ai encore tuée :O ^^ Merci et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira )

**ZazouloveMatt : **Ouah merci beaucoup pour ta review ! :D Pour le moment avec Azog je n'ai pas trouvé de truc drôle mais si j'en trouve un je préviendrais et je le rajouterais au chapitre 2 ) En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ta review ça m'a fait plaisir ! :)

Bonne lecture ! :)

**Film 2, partie 1**

**Kili **aime les pages « Imberbe et fière » et « L'archerie pour les Dieux »

**Dwalin : **Lol

**Kili : **J'aime pas quand tu dis ça… j'ai la mauvaise impression que tu te moques de moi…

**Dwalin : **Pas du tout… j'aime juste le fait que tu ais aimé la deuxième page… (quoi que la première m'a vraiment bien fait rire !)

**Kili : **Pourquoi ça ?! (Tu verras plus tard ça sera la mode d'être imberbe d'abord !)

**Dwalin : **Rien rien j'aime ton petit côté narcissique, c'est tout à fait adorable. (Eh bas j'attend de voir ça !)

**Kili : **Mais je suis trop pas narcissique !

**Fili : **Tu devrais relire ton journal intime… 1200 pages de narcissisme x)

**Kili : **Tu l'as lu ? :O

**Fili : **Comme si tu avais jamais fouillé dans mes affaires pour lire le mien…

**Kili : **héhé c'est vrai :')

**Fili : **Et celui de Thorin…

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **PARDON ?!

**Kili : **…

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : ***se retrousse les manches*

**Kili : **Pour ma défense j'étais jeune…

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : ***sort un hachoir*

**Fili : **C'est un peu excessif le hachoir mon oncle…

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : ***sort une tronçonneuse*

**Pandora-Linchpin : **Non Thorin ça n'existe pas chez vous ça !

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **Ah oui merde… *sort une kalachnikov*

**Pandora-Linchpin : **Euh ça non plus… et c'est mal vu dans les temps qui court…

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **Ptin mais je dégomme mes neveux comme je veux ok ?!

**Fili : **Eh non mais moi j'ai rien fais hein… Faut arrêtez de nous mettre toujours dans le même sac…

**Kili : **Oh secours Pandora….

**Pandora-Linchpin : ***s'installe sur son canapé avec du popcorn dans la main*

**Kili : **Pas cool…

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **J'espère que tu cours vite Kili parce que… *sort une hache à double tranchant, une pince à épiler et… des carottes*

**Kili : **Une pince à épiler sérieux ? :O Oh non j'ai horreur des carottes !

**Kili : **ATTEND !Si tu fais ça je mets des pages de ton journal sur facebook ahah !

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **PARCE QUE TU AS DES PHOTOS ?!

**Kili : **Héhé…

**Fili : **Tu n'avais pas de téléphones pour prendre des photos quand tu étais jeune… C'est donc assez récent…

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : ***Se transforme en dragon*

**Bilbon Sacquet : **Moi qui pensait qu'il n'y avait pas pire que Smaug…

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **CROIS MOI ESPECE DE MORVEUX JE VAIS TE REDUIRE EN CENDRE !

**Kili : **Arrête sinon…

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **JE VAIS T'ECRABOUILLER TA TETE D'ANGE MOI ON VERRA SI TU SERAS ENCORE NARCISSIQUE APRES !

**Kili : **Sinon je…

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **PLUS JAMAIS JE NE T'EMMENERAIS AVEC MOI INFAMME PETIT MONSTRE !

**Kili : **Comme tu voudras…

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **COMME JE VOUDRAIS QUOI ?!

**Kili : **Tu as déjà dis à maman que tu avais lu son journal intime quand tu étais petit (et d'après ton journal intime à toi tu étais tout fière d'avoir fait ça…)

**Dis : **THORIN ECU DE CHÊNE ! ESPECE DE FRERE INDIGNE ! TU OSE MARTIRISER MES FILS ALORS QUE TU AS FAIS LA MEME CHOSE ?! CROIS MOI FREROT LA PROCHAINE FOIS QUE JE TE VOIS TU VAS PASSER UN SALE QUART D'HEURE !

_(Kili et Fili aiment ça)_

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **Mais…

**Kili : **Vive maman !

_(Fili aime ça)_

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **Oh toi ta gueule !

O O O

**Bilbon Sacquet **a publié sur le groupe "**Compagnie de Thorin Ecu de Chêne**"**: **De ma cachette je vois la troupe de wargs avec Azog… ils sont vraiment près…

**Bofur : **Misère !

**Bilbon Sacquet : **Mais ce n'est pas le pire !

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **Le pire ça serait que Smaug ait fait fondre tout mon or…

**Kili : **Tu rigoles ?! Le pire ça serait que j'ai jamais de barbe !

**Dwalin : **Je croyais que tu étais fière de ne pas en avoir ? Et non ! Le pire ça serait que Balin soit plus grand que moi…

**Bilbon Sacquet : **Excusez moi mais…

**Bombur : **Oh mais ce n'est pas le plus important ! Le pire ça serait qu'on n'ait plus de réserves de chocolats avec nous :'(

**Fili : **Non le pire ça serait que… ah bas je sais pas en fait…

**Kili : **Le pire ça serait que …

**Bofur : **Tu l'as déjà dis toi… Le pire je crois ça serait que je devienne jamais créateur de chapeaux… snif…

**Bilbon Sacquet : **Je voudrais parler !

**Gandalf le Gris : **Le pire du pire c'est que je n'ai plus de vieux Tobby ! Ca serait la fin du monde…

**Bilbon Sacquet : **BORDEL JE PARLE !

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **Oh ça va, il va se calmer l'épicier !

**Bilbon Sacquet : **Mais ça fait une heure que j'essaye de vous dire qu'il y a un animal énorme et potentiellement dangereux là bas ! Très dangereux en fait !

**Gandalf le Gris : **Quelle forme a-t-il cet animal ?

**Bilbon Sacquet : **Un gros ours !

**Ori : **Oh c'est Winnie l'ourson ?! Ou le petit ours Brun !

**Dori : **Ce sont des ours fictifs ceux là Ori…

**Ori : **Oh c'est triste…

**Gandalf le gris : **bref ! Il y a une petite maison…

**Kili : **Dans la prairie !

**Fili : **xD

**Gandalf le Gris : **-.-" Je disais, il y a une petit maison plus loin. Allons-y !

O O O

**Dori **a publié sur le groupe "**Compagnie de Thorin Ecu de Chêne**"**: ***épuisé* Que sommes nous en train de fuir ? Qui est cet énoooorme ours ?

**Gandalf le Gris : **Notre futur hôte !

**Dori : **Ce n'est pas un peu dangereux d'aller chez quelqu'un qui veut nous tuer ?

**Fili : **C'est un peu comme si on allait cher un tueur en série là…

**Gandalf le Gris : **mais non ! Il est raisonnable ! Du moins quand il prend forme humaine… oh et puis taisez vous et courrez !

O O O

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **Des fois je me dis que je suis entouré par des abrutis autres que mes neveux…

_(Fili et Kili n'aiment pas ça)_

**Bofur : **Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai comme l'impression que notre compagnie est visée dans cette phrase…

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **Excuse-moi mais ne pas savoir ouvrir une porte c'est un peu grave quand même !

**Bombur : **Oh ça va ! Dans la précipitation on fait mal les choses…

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **Ca c'est sûr ! Et bordel il n'y a pas autre chose que de l'hydromel ici… une bonne bière me ferrait du bien !

O O O

**Femme **a publié sur le mur de **Beorn : **Euh... excuses moi mais est ce que tu connais l'épilation ? Parce qu'il y a du boulot...

**Cristina Cordula : **AHHHHHHH... *arrêt cardiaque*

**Cristina Cordula : **C'EST QUOI CES HORREURS ?!

**Beorn : **Bas quoi ?

**Cristina Cordula : **Ces… ces sour…. Non je suis désolé on ne peut même pas appelez ça des sourcils… oh… éloignez ça de ma vision ou épilez moi ça mais vite !

O O O

**Beorn : **RENDEZ-MOI MES PONEYS !

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **J'ai quoi en échange ?

**Beorn : **Rien, mais je peux te dire ce que tu n'auras pas si tu me les rends.

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **C'est ?

**Beorn : **Ta tête sur une pique.

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **Vu comme ça, on va peut être te les rendre…

O O O

**Bilbon Sacquet **a publié sur le mur de **Gandalf le Gris : **Pourquoi faut-il toujours que vous partiez ? :'( Revenez s'il vous plait ! Le voyage est triste dans vous…

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **Mais il a finit de se plaindre celui là ? …

O O O

**Pandora-Linchpin : **Les antis philosophie… veuillez prendre une aspirine (non en vrai on arrive comprendre… enfin je crois…) : La condition de l'enfant est de ne pas travailler mais de jouer. Cette activité gratuite est sans conséquences sur sa vie. Vivant dans la dépendance, l'activité de l'enfant consiste à plaire, à persuader. Il est captif de l'opinion que l'on a de lui et il vit ainsi à la fois dans une dépendance morale et physique (plaire, être nourrit et protégé).

**Dwalin : **Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

**Pandora-Linchpin : **Je démontre que Kili est un enfant ! xD

**Kili : **Trop pas !

**Pandora-Linchpin : **De un, tu ne travailles pas tu fais que des conneries ! En gros tu t'amuses donc tu joues. De deux, tu es un peu narcissique comme l'a dit Fili et tu aimes attirer l'attention (des fois dans le mauvais sens… Pas vrai Thorin ?) « Eh regardez ce que j'ai fais ! », « ouah t'as vu j'ai trop bien visé ». Tu aimes qu'on t'aime (ouah la phrase…) tu dépends donc tu regard d'autrui… De trois, tu es un gros dépendant ! Monsieur vit encore chez sa môman qui lui fait de la bonne nourriture oh oui !

**Kili : **Connasse !

**Pandora-Linchpin : **Mais je t'aime moi :D

O O O

Pour la philo j'ai pris un paragraphe de mon cours ^^ C'est certainement pas moi qui l'ai inventé x)

Vous avez aimé ce chapitre ? :)

Rewiew ? :P

La suite devrait arriver plus rapidement cette fois ) Deux semaines max.

Bisouxxxx


	4. Chapitre 4: Film 2 partie 2

Chalut ! :D Voila le chapitre 4 qui est toujours sur le deuxième film qui comportera d'ailleurs une troisième partie :)

MERCI pour toutes vos reviews, vos ajouts aux favoris, vos follows, c'est vraiment cool :)

réponses aux reviews anonymes :

**Galataney : **merci pour ta review :) Le personnage Pandora c'est juste moi qui m'incruste dans la fic ^^ Tu verras mais en fait après avoir fait facebook par rapport aux films, tous le monde revient comme si personne n'était mort et donc tout le monde pourra intervenir :)

**laptitecerise : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review ) J'espère que la suite te plaira autant :)

**ZazouloveMatt : **Je me suis aussi imaginé Thorin avec un hachoir et ça m'a bien faire rire ^^ En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi :)

**Le poussin Fou : **Merci pour ta review :P Oui je ferais comme avec la version sda juste après avoir parodié les films. Je mettrais ton message pour Thorin à ce moment là ) Et oui c'était assez bizarre comme sourire ^^

**Mava : **Je suis là :) En tout cas merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

Bonne lecture ! :)

**Film 2, partie 2**

O O O

**Bofur **a publié sur le mur de **Bofur : **Oh… Mais ce nain… on dirait moi…

**Dori : **C'est vraiment étrange cette ressemblance…

**Bofur : **Mais en plus il a le même nom que moi…

**Bilbon Sacquet : **C'est parce que c'est vous ! Vous êtes en train de parler sur votre propre profil facebook ! C'est cette forêt… elle nous ensorcèle…

O O O

**Bilbon Sacquet **a publié sur le groupe "**Compagnie de Thorin Ecu de Chêne**"**: **Je vois un lac !

**Bilbon Sacquet : **Et la montagne solitaire !

**Bilbon Sacquet : **Eh oh… je sais par où aller !

**Bilbon Sacquet : **Tout va bien en dessous ?

**Bilbon Sacquet : **Ne répondez pas tous en même temps… et c'est quoi ces trucs qui bougent dans les arbres au loin… euh…

**Bilbon Sacquet : **Ca se rapproche… au secours…

O O O

**Bilbon Sacquet : **J'ai nommé mon épée Dard ! :)

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **On s'en fout royal !

**Bilbon Sacquet : **…

O O O

**Bilbon Sacquet **est à "Mirkwood"

**Garde : **Mais…

**Thranduil : **N'AVAIS JE PAS DIS DE FERMER CES PUTAINS DE PORTE ESPECE DE GARDE INCOMPETENT ?!

**Garde : **Mais je peux vous assurez que je n'ai vu personne rentrer avant que je les ferme…

**Thranduil : **Tu m'expliques pourquoi il y a un mec qui se dit chez nous alors ?! Et t'es qui toi, monsieur Sacquet ?!

**Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne : **Putain mais même la discrétion il sait pas faire l'épicier…

**Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne : **T'as qu'à lui dire l'endroit exact où tu es aussi tant qu'à faire…

**Bilbon Sacquet : **Mais c'est mon téléphone ! Avec le GPS il m'a localisé tout seul et a mis ça sur facebook…

**Thranduil : **WHOOOOOO JE PARLE ! Toi le nain tu te la fermes et tu pourris dans ma cellule EN SILENCE ! Et l'autre là, tu vas être gentil et te rendre ok ?!

**Bilbon Sacquet : **non désolé…

**Thranduil : **Oh le relou !

O O O

**Tauriel **a publié sur le mur de **Kili : **Parlez-moi encore de cette lune de feu :)

_(Thorin, Legolas et Thranduil n'aiment pas ça)_

**Thranduil : **Nan mais l'autre ! T'as autre chose à faire ! Je te ferais dire qu'il y a un type qui rôde chez nous alors cherche le au lieu de parler d'une chose que vous ne verrez jamais !

_(Kili n'aime pas ça)_

**Tauriel : **…

O O O

**Kili **et **Tauriel **sont désormais amis.

_(Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne et Thranduil n'aiment PAS ça)_

**Dwalin : **pour une fois que ces deux là sont d'accord sur quelque chose...

O O O

**Kili **aime la photo de profil de **Tauriel**

O O O

**Tauriel **a commenté une video de **Kili : **Joli tir )

**Kili : **Merci :D

**Legolas : **Nan mais t'as finis l'imberbe ?! Tu arrêtes de parler à Tauriel !

**Kili : **Même en étant imberbe je suis plus viril que toi, alors ne la ramène pas !

**Legolas : **Dis adieu à ton téléphone ! Je vais venir te le prendre et TOUT DE SUITE !

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **Oh oui faites donc ça ! Il arrêtera de fraterniser avec l'ennemi comme ça …

**Thranduil : **Je vais prendre le votre aussi !

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **Mais… j'ai rien fais moi !

**Thranduil : **Vous vous appelez Thorin ! C'est assez pour m'énerver et donc m'autoriser à vous pourrir la vie !

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **Crétin !

**Thranduil : **Je vous ferrais dire que vous êtes dans le royaume du crétin alors le Roi sans montagne ferait bien de la fermer !

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **Peut être que j'ai pas encore ma montagne mais moi au moins j'ai pas une chevelure de fille… Et puis les sourcils sérieux ? Vous avez même pas réussis à être normal et à les avoir de la même couleur que vos cheveux…

**Thranduil : **Moi je fais pas 1m50 les bras levés !

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **Mais moi j'ai pas une tête de constipé !

**Legolas : **STOOOOOOOP !

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **Pour une fois que je m'amusais…

O O O

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **Je suis moche (normal je suis un nain), débile (mais ça c'est normal vu que j'ai pas de cerveau), et je sers à rien à part faire chier le monde !

**Fili : **Euh… ?

**Dwalin : **…

**Bilbon Sacquet : **Je ne pense pas que ce soit Thorin qui ait écrit ça…

**Balin : **L'ENFLURE ! OH LE SALE ELFE, JE VAIS LUI FAIRE BOUFFER SA COURONNE !

**Thranduil : ***est plié en deux*

**Fili : **Mais pourquoi ils sont tous bizarre ? Je suis perdu là…

**Balin : **C'est pas Balin c'est Thorin, il m'a prêté son tel… Je te préviens Thranduil, la prochaine fois que je t'ai en face de moi… JE TE DEFONCE !

**Thranduil : ***explose de rire*

O O O

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne **a publié sur le mur de **Bilbon Sacquet : **Bon vous foutez quoi là ? On est un peu dans des cellules donc si vous pouviez aider ça serait pas mal !

**Bilbon Sacquet : **Et c'est moi qui connait pas la discrétion…

O O O

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne **a publié sur le mur de **Thranduil : **J'ai récupéré mon tel ahahaha

**Thranduil : **Mais… ?

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **Ah et byebye ! On se casse pauv' con !

**Thranduil : **GAAAAAAAAAARDE !

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **D'ailleurs tu en as deux qui font pas trop leur travail… boire au lieu de travailler… aie aie … Dis leur merci de ma part en tout cas !

**Legolas : **Moi je dis cassez vous c'est pas si mal… Vous gâcherez moins le paysage.

**Kili : **Je te retourne le compliment abruti !

_(Fili aime ça)_

O O O

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne **a été identifié dans la photo* de **Paparazzi : **Thorin sauvant un elfe !

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **Ma réputation est finie...

**Dwalin : **Je confirme…

O O O

**Bilbon Sacquet : **Mais comment va-t-on réussir à traverser ce lac ?

**Sherlock Holmes : **Elémentaire mon cher Watson !

**Bilbon Sacquet : **Pardon ? Vous êtes qui ?

**Sherlock Holmes : **Voyons Watson ce n'est pas le moment de rire nous avons une affaire en cours !

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **Nan mais c'est qui lui ?

**Bilbon Sacquet : **Je ne sais pas ! Je ne sais pas qui c'est…

**Fili : **Si il vous parler c'est que vous le connaissez …

**Bilbon Sacquet : **Mais non je ne le connais pas le moins du monde !

**Sherlock Holmes : **Voyons vous discutez avec des gens étranges Watson… ils sont de très petites tailles…

**John Watson : **Evidement que je discute avec des gens bizarres… je discute souvent avec vous !

**Thorin Ecu de Chêne : **C'est pas bientôt finit là ?! On a une montagne a reconquérir je vous ferrais remarquer !

O O O

**Thranduil **a publié sur le mur de **Tauriel : **Tauriel revenez immédiatement au royaume !

**Tauriel : **Je dois les aider !

**Thranduil : **Grosse blague ! Laissez les donc crever on s'en fout, ils servent à rien.

**Thranduil : **Tauriel ?!

**Thranduil : **TAURIEL REPONDEZ !

**Legolas : **Je vais la chercher père !

**Thranduil : **Oui bonne idée !

**Thranduil : **QUOI NON ATTEND J'AI DIS PERSONNE NE SORS !...

O O O

* Photo qui correspond au moment du film où les nains s'échappent en tonneaux. A un moment alors que Legolas se bat, un orque arrive par derrière près à le tuer mais Thorin lance son épée (ou hache je me souviens plus) dans l'orque, sauvant ainsi Legolas.

Le prochain chapitre sera sur la fin de la désolation de Smaug et devrait arriver d'ici deux semaines :)

Je préviens juste que je suis en terminale et que le bac approche donc il se peut que certaine fois je ne tienne pas du tout mes délais à cause de contrôles, de révisions qui me prennent pas mal de temps. Je ferrais tout de même au plus vite :)

Ca vous a plus sinon ? :)

Review ? :)

Bisouxxxx


End file.
